


I'm Gonna Be A Dad!

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Soul Bond, Stretch please get down--, oh lawd, souling, they have like-- a soul baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Blue has some news for his brother. He takes it..well?





	I'm Gonna Be A Dad!

Stretch pulled out the barstool, causing it to make an offending screech against the tile floor, though, it was nothing compared to the volume of the bar. Blue had invited Stretch, along with his long-time boyfriend and soulmate, on a little outing to Muffet's, claiming to something about having a "big surprise he would love."

Red was obviously in on it, and he didn't seem to be ready to laugh at any second Blue planned to spring his little surprise. If anything, he looked at Blue like he held all the secrets and wonders of the world, a hand resting protectively on his hip bone. Whatever it was, Stretch hoped it at least would make him as happy as it appeared to make Red.

After food was ordered, and small was made, Blue cleared is throat, resting his palms face down on the table as he looked to Stretch with stars glittering along his eyelights.

"So, as you know, red and I bonded souls," yes, he knew that. He was a bit concerned at first, seeing how quickly their relationship seemed to blossom, but his brother was an adult knew what he was doing. "Well..more of his magic than intended was transferred into mine, and as a result-- uh--," he seemed choked up, on the verge of tears as his smile grew. "M-maybe it'd be better if I simply show you..?" Stretch rested a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, smiling worriedly, "whatever you need to do, bro." Blue shakily nodded, taking a hand from the table and resting it flush against his ribcage. He brought forth his soul, cupping it against his palm so Stretch couldn't see. He took a shaky breath to mentally prepare before slowly lowered his hand to rest in his lap, baring his soul to Stretch.

And that's when he saw it.

Right next to Blue's soul, floating independently was a small, purple souling. And Angel above, if it wasn't the most beautiful shade of purple he'd ever seen. He squeezed Blue's shoulder, moving his gaze from the soul to his brother's face. He could tell the other was relieved by how happy he seemed. Stretch withdrew his hand, steadying himself on the stool before standing up. Blue followed him up, his gaze morphing from relief to confusion as he watched his brother cup his hands around his mouth.

"i have an announcement to make!" Stars glittered in Blue's sockets as he watch the crowd go silent and focus on his brother. He glanced down at Blue momentarily, grinning back at him before he looked back to the awaiting crowd. "blue's gonna have a kid!" The crowd of the bar began whooping and hollering, congratulating Blue on his little souling. He beamed, thanking the bar patrons before he felt his brother's piercing stare penetrating his skull. He spared him a glance, seeing the pure mischief in his brother's eyelights and smirk, shaking him right down to his soul.

That look was reserved for especially headache worthy pranks, if he remembered correctly. Whatever he was going to do was going to embarrass them both horribly, and Stretch was prepared to take it. Blue slowly shook his head, only being able to watch as Stretch's smirk grew wider, relishing in his brother's fear and confusion before throwing his arms into the air, fists clenched.

"i'm gonna be a dad!"

**Author's Note:**

> fr fr don't tell if someone else is preggo and they don't want anyone else to know lmao
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~b0n3.d


End file.
